Alle Zitate von Daniel, ein Leckerbissen für gelangweilte Humornutten!
01. "Wie ein Pisser auf Scheiße" 02. "Wollen wir bicgnak?" (Daniel wollte "nochmal" tippen...) 03. "Ich ficke gerne Kinder" 04. "Ich vergewaltige dich mit meiner Bürste" 05. "Ich hab kein Tod - "Ich hab auch nur 5" 06. "Man beleidigt keine Mütter, du Hurensohn" 007. "Wer zu zweit, kommt malt zu zweit" 08. "Gesmitet mit dem Smite" 09. "BLUE-BUFF!" 10. "Matt- äh Ent- aä Fel- ähhhh" 11. "MATTIS" 12. "Weil du schweiße bist" 13. "Inkompetent und scheißen" 14. "Ja, ich war schon oft auf Gang-Bang-Partys" 15. "Meistens machen wir Knusperparty" 16. "Fick dich du Fickkind" 17. "Ja halt dings, die Jinx, die Zyra, Leona, äh halt sie weg!" 18. "Ja ich war ja schon einmal gestorben ne!?" 19. "Nichts geschissen auf die Reihe" 20. "Man macht den Schaden keinen Towern" 21. "NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!" *including Hitler-Voice" 22. "Wir brauchen eine FappHöhle!" 23. "Ich hab Tot" 24. "Ich hab Arschwasser" 25. "Dann ist Jan-Enton vielleicht wieder da" 26. "Marmor, Stein und Eisen bricht, aber Mattis' Knie nicht" 27. "Heilung in Gold" 28. "Dann hol ich mir Genergie" 29. "In die Hohle" 30. "Kauft eine größe Größe" 31. (Im OW-Chat): "LETS RAPE SOME KIDS" 32. "Junge, ich fick eure Kinder" 33. "Ich bann dich für 5 Sekunden!" *Bannt Mattis Permanent* 34. "Das liegt daran, dass sein Mikro deaktiviert ist und nicht deaktiviert" 35. "Dein Kopf ist im Arsch!" 36. "Auf AD macht der sogar Ad-Schaden!" 37. "Herzinfakt in meiner Hand" 38. "Dont fuck with me, or i fuck you" 39. "Unser sejuap geht ap" 40. "Henry du bist ein Stück behindertes Stück" 41. Ich hab oft genug gewonnen- "Aber nicht oft genug" 42. "Nur wenn ich da bin, bin ich da" 43. "Die haben mehr als einmal Doppel-Reaper" 44. "Hinter vor dir, äh... hinter äh... irgendwo" 45. "KackstorfStadt" 46. "Dummes Stück schwarze Scheiße" 47. "Ich könnte rein ulten, kann ich aber nicht" 48. "Äh Mae, äh Henr, äh Fel, Ent, MATTIS!" 49. "Ich hab sechs, äh sechsnsech, äh siebzig Prozent" 50. "Kommt jetzt Henr, äh Ent äh Felix" 51. "50 is auch ok, mehr oder weniger geht auch noch (in Bezug auf Moritz' Anti-ADHS-Moritzhaftigkeits-Tablette) 52. Du isst Scheiße. " Ja manchmal auch" 53. "ich raste nie Random aus, ihr Fickkinder"- Daniel, während er random ausrastet 54. "Ich bin ein Diktator!" 55. "Weil das Champion wahrscheinlich morgen rauskommt" 56. "Du bist doch ein laufender CC." 57. "Wir haben ne 45 mins überzogen, Es sollte bis um fünf gehen aber es ging bis keine Ahnung" 58. "Der Furz stinkt" 59. "Felix?" Ja?.....Was willst du jetzt von mir?- "Weiß ich auch nicht mehr" *Alzheimer confirmed* 60. "Selbst wenn du ihn spielst, spielst du ihn nicht" 61. "Ich kenn nur, wer Freddy ist" 62. "Das hört sich an, als ob du Beton kaust" 63. "Ich kack dir ins Gesicht, wenn du nicht gleich die Fresse hälst" 64. "Ich hab hier 'n Video von zwotausenddreiz zwotausenddreißig von mir" 65. "Ich seh sooo schwul aus... da krieg ich das Heulen, wenn ich das seh'" 66. "Die Hure ist hurig" 67. Nur weil ich schwarz bin.- "Warum bist du dann noch nicht auf meinen Baumwollplantagen? " 68. "Ja dann gib doch die Geld aus" 69. "Autoattackt mal noch bis LVL 5" 70. "Ich hab ja noch ein paar Lieder, die ich habe" 71. "Schwarze kennen sich aus mit ohne Essen" 72. "Mit 5 kann man schon mal Kinder haben" 73. "Nazis an die Macht" 74. "HOLOCAUST" 75. "Ich hatte mein Mikro nicht auf" 76. "Du Stinkepimmel" 77. "Auschwitz war Toll" (Ähnlickeit zu Zitat 136, Zufall? 78. "Ich bin Hitler" 79. "Weil der Vater vielleicht der Sohn ist" 80. "Vielleicht sollte er nicht Handys auf dem Handy gucken" 81. "Bei mir wird das nur noch eine halbe Stunde gedauern wird." 82. "Wer hat mir geschrieben?" -Ich nicht- "Ich auch nicht." 83. *Hitler-Voice* "HANZO" 84. Das Klang wie Hilter- "Ist ja auch mein großes Vorbild" 85. "Ja fast... Fast ist fast ganz." 86. "Wenn mir Langweilig bei LAN-Party" 87. "Weil mein Lebenszweck einen Sinn hatte" 88. "Ganz viel Holocaust machen" (bei Zitat 88 lol) 89. "Mattis ich erstecke dich" 90. "Lattis lad ein." 91. "Deine Mutter is Bae." 92. "Ich warte nur noch auf mein Sohn" 93. "Neger sind Abschaum" 94. "Drei Minute Drei" 95. Soll ich Schaden oder Angriffstempo bauen? - "Ja kannst machen" 96. "Um so mehr Ap er hat desto mehr AD hat er." 97. "Alter, ihr verliert das noch!" - "Ja weil Mattis schla Schleise ist!" 98. "45mins sind ne Viertelstunde" 99. "Die Wildschweine haben mehr Angst vor mir als vor euch" !100. "Ich kiffe nicht, nur manchmal." 101. "Ich möchte irgendwas aidsiges" 102. "Hat der nicht gerade schon gealtet?" 103. "Heilige hungrige Hure" 104. "Team Fortess ist auch nicht so anwendig" 105. "Homosexuell ist keine Meinung" 106. "Ich akzeptiere keine Schwulen" 107. Ich hätte kein Problem damit wenn ich schwul wäre, du etwa? - "Ja" 108. Daniel "Oh Gott, Jesus Maria!" Mathis: "Alter was hast du immer mit deinem Jesus Maria!?" Felix: "Du bist wahrscheinlich nicht mal Christ..." Moritz: "Ach Daniel rennt jeden Sonntag um 6 in die Kirche" Daniel: "Ja ich gehe in die Juden-Kirche und rufe Allahu Akbar!" 109. "Für mich ist jeder Mexikaner und alle bleiben draußen!" 110. "Palmöl ist bestes Öl." 111. "HAHA - JUDE!" 112. "Lebendes Toilettenpapier" (in Bezug auf Moritz) 113. Das sind ja alles Moslems - "Türken sind schlimmer" 114. "Ich hab sie getwo-oned" 115. "Deine Mutter stinkt so hart, sie stinkt wiederum wieder nicht." 116. Moritz: "Wie viele Spielstunden hätteste in LoL, wenn du so viel hättest spielen können wie du wolltest?" Daniel:"ca. 5000" Moritz:" Sachma, hattest du überheupt n Leben?" Daniel. "Ja natürlich, ich hab Fußball gespielt und Juden verbrennt!" 117. "Heil Hitler ihr Juden" ! Leider gingen hier ungefähr 5 Zitate verloren, da Martin vergessen hat den Teamspeak-Server zu bezahlen und er erneut verloren ging! Drecksdepp! 118. "Ein Jude, der schwarz ist!... hat die ganze Welt noch nie gesehen! Instant vergasung... "Ein Schwarzer Chinese, der Jude ist! Das würde ich echt gerne mal sehen!" 119. Felix (spielt Hearts of Iron): "Maaan, ich will Frankreich in meiner Fraktion!" Daniel: "Maaan, ich will n paar Juden vergasen!" Moritz: "Okay, das schreib ich auf!" Daniel: "Okay, dich vergas ich als Erstes! ... (1 Minute später) ... War nett gemeint!" 120. "Habt ihr schon mal 'n schwarzen Chinesen gesehen, der Jude ist!?" 121. "Der hängt an ner Europaplatte fest" 122. "Ich hab kein bock auf LoL" (Ja, das hat er wirklich gesagt)" 123. *loggt Draven ein* *geht weg* *kommt wieder* "Häh warum hab ich Draven" 124. "Nur noch 2 Tage, dann hat der beste Mensch der Welt Geburtstag", 2 Tage vor Hitlers Geburtstag 125. Dein großes Vorbild hat doch Behinderte vergast. - "Da gehören die auch hin" 126. "Upiknock" 127. "Sieg Heil ist nicht schlimm!" 128. "Heil dem allmächtigen Hitler!" 129. (LoL Acc Gesperrt, rage (natürlich)) "Ich, äh Ich wenn wüsste wer das gemacht hat, ey, ich würde zu dem nach Hause kommen und ihn mit so einer äh wie heißt das?! SÄGE! Durch und auseinandersägen jedes einzelne äh Organ ey und Körperteile und Füße und ihn dann damit füttern! In den Maul ey!" (Selbiges an dem Vormittag random zu Mattis) 130. "Ich bin ein Bett!! (Ob das nur ne Masche ist damit er sagen kann, er würde oft mit anderen schlafen?) " 131. "Der ist ja schlimmer als Felix, nichts gegen dich Sydney" 132. "Ich hab fast gekotzt wegen, deswegen." 133. Wir reden über Spielen in 'nem Fußballverein Felix: "Ich war noch nie in nem Sportverein" Moritz: "Aber da würdest doch sicher in nen kommunistischen Untergrund eintreten, oder?" Daniel: "JA IN E-SPORTS!" 134. Felix liest die Zitate durch, "aber "Heil dem allmächtigen Hitler!" war wirklich gut". Daniel: "Ja das war das beste!" 135. "88 ist meine Glücks- und Lieblingszahl. Welche denn sonst!?" 136. "Auschwitz war toll. Aber nicht für jeden! 137. (In Philo:) "Was ist denn ein Eutopie? ... Auschwitz oder was?" 138. "Erdogan ist das vierte Reich!" 139. "Mein Loch hat 3 Löcher" 140. "Rassentrennung ist Beste" 141. *erklärt das Wort Fenster beim Tabu-spielen* *zeigt auf Fenster des Raumes* "Was hängt da?" 142. *versucht das Wort Picknick zu erklären* "Was machen zwei Leute auf der Wiese?" 143. "♫ I love Hitler, I love Hitler. ♫" 144. "Ich war grad am überlegen wo Sachsen ist, ich bin nicht so gut in Deutsch. äh Deutschland, Geographie!" 145. "Ich hab mir ins Gesicht gespritzt" 146. "MINT steht für Minze!" 147. "Ich hab nach Tristana gesucht und aus versehen Bllitzcrank eingegeben." 148. "Wie heißt du nochmal, Shila?" 149. "Wär ich Hitler gewesen, dann hät' ich die Juden in ruhe gelassen und die ganzen Schwarzen verbrannt!" 150. Felix ("frisch" zurück aus Holland): Ja dann standen wir auch am Anne-Frank-Haus und da war dann so ne 100m Schlange.. "Ja dann hättest laut GAAAS (*hitlervoice) brüllen müssen und dann wärn alle wetg gewesen" 151. Felix: Ja und dann hat meine Mutter da so am Gasherd gekocht und ich wundere mich, warum die da einen Gasherd hatten und dann meinte Sie, dass man das früher halt so gemacht hat. Jedenfalls musste ich mir dann erstmal einer dieser KZ-Witze verkneifen und hab mich einfach nur schlapp gelacht, weil ich das nicht hätte bringen können, auch wenn die Blicke es echt wert gewesen wären... "Ja hättest einfach abmarschieren müssen!" 152. (Wir reden darüber, dass Ibrahimovic arroganter ist als Ronaldo. Ibra hatte sein Gesicht auf den Körper von Gott gemalt) "Ja Junge, Ronaldo spendet wenigstens richtig viel Geld und dankt bei Preisen ewig Leuten und betont, wie viel in der Teamleistung liegt." - Ja hättest du nicht gemacht ne - "Ne ich hätte ganz laut Sieg Heil gebrüllt!" 153. "Das ist das erste mal das ich mehr ADC hab als mein Armor" 154. "Ich bin purer Arier!" 155. Moritz: Also ich hab da in England 'n Franzosen kennengelernt, der eigentlich entgegen des vorurteils net so arrogant und selbstverliebt wie die anderen Franzosen war ... und er hat sich halt auch manchmal echt sehr für seine Landsleute geschämt - "Ja ich schäme mich aber auch oft für uns Deutsche, also die Linken" 156. "Das ist mein Spielzeug!" (hält ne Glitzer-gefüllte Handyhülle in der Hand) 157. "Alter ich versuch hier seit 4 Stunden 'n Fim runterzuladen (richtig salty, Downloadfehler aufm handy) ... Junge, wenn ich mich morgen langweilige, dann tret ich jemandem in die Fresse! ... Alter ich schlag Marvin, wenn ich morgen neben Frau Gericke sitzen muss! ... AAAAALTER ich brauch n Boxsack! ... Ich könnte grade das ganze Haus kaputtschreien! ... Familie kommt rein und brüllt ihn an, er soll leiser sein." 158. "Alter wenn ich bis morgen nicht geschlafen habe, (will die Nacht durchmachen) dann seh ich aus wie Frankenstein, dem tausendmal ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde. Ich leg mich dann während der Fahrt auf Frau Gerickes Schoß." 159. "Alter ich schwör dir, ich krieg 'n Cock in'n Arsch. Kennste 'ne Shila?" 160. "Das war ja so worth, wie Soraka auf'm Strich" 161. Daaaaniel du bist so negatiiiiv - "Neger stinken" 162. "Arisch ist das Beste" 163. "ApoRed hat das verdient, der ist Türke" 164. "Das Bett hat sich angefühlt wie n Ganzkörperkondom und das Bad sah aus wie reingescheissen" 165. "Es kann sein dass ihr mich falsch verstanden habt. IHR KENNT MICH!" 166. "Und dann ham wir gebowlt und da ham mich dann alle angeguckt weil ich die Kugeln SO RICHTIG geschleudert hab. Junge ich hätte fast die Wand kaputt gemacht" 167. "Junge wir ham auf der Fahrt an nem Meckes gehalten und ich hab die Rutsche gesehen und dachte mir so geil und bin da erstmal direkt hochgeklettert. Boah Junge war das geil!" (Daniels angegeilte Stimme) *fängt an zu stöhnen 168. Daniel wirft Moritz an der Busse dauerhaft mit Tannenzapfen ab "Irgendwann treffe ich noch deine Nippel!" - trifft ihn direkt auf dem kleinen Finger. 169. Moritz: "Ja fuck dann mach ich die HA halt im Bus oder in der Pause oder so" Daniel: "Boah Junge mach die doch einfach zu Hause!?" Felix: " Junge du machst deine doch auch zuhause nicht..." Daniel: "Ne ich mach gar keine Hausaufgaben" 170. (Wir reden über die Herkunft unserer Namen, mehr siehe hier) - "MOOOMENT, dann stammt MEIN Name von JUDEN!? Ja scheisse!" 171. (Moritz' Name heisst Der Schwarze.): ''"Ja passt ja voll, jetzt darf ich eure Fahrräder klauen" Daniel: "Du bist mein Sklave! Deswegen machst du ja auch das Zitate Wiki! 172. "Ich will Günther heißen... Ne, Adolf!" 173. "Warum hatte er (Onkel Adi) nicht's gegen Schwarze? Warum hat er nichts gegen DIE gemacht?" 174. Zu Shila: "Alter Geschichtslehrerin, das wär was für dich. Vor allem Zweiter Weltkrieg! (Shila ist polnischer Abstammung) 175. Daniel: "Boah wenn wir n Kuchenbasar machen, dann mach aber ''ich die Durchsage! "Wer nicht kommt, wird vergast!" " Shila: Und Juden zahlen immer zwei (Euro) mehr, ne? Daniel: "Ne die kommen gleich in die Kammer!" 176. "Wenn das Loch nicht passt wird es passend gemacht" 177. (Enton und Daniel spielen zu zweit Overwatch, Felix updated es gerade) Enton: "Wir beide spielen jetzt Healer" Daniel:" Wer wir beide?" 178. Shila:"Ja dann kann ich mich ja gleich erhängen" Daniel: " Dann kann Mattis dich ja noch als Sexpuppe benutzen solange sie noch warm ist." 179. "Hitler war ein Held für mich" 180. Mattis: "Der hat Autobahnen gebaut" (in Bezug auf Hitler) Daniel: "Und der hat Juden vergast, dass fand ich auch gut." 181. "Hitler hat nichts falsch gemacht" 182. "Hitler war doch ein Gott oder nicht?" 183. "Oah Lux, boah die fuck ich jetzt anal!" 184. (Felix, trollt und sagt ewig nix) Daniel: "Alter du bist doch schwul!" Moritz: Felix fühlt sich in seiner sexuellen Hin- ääh Ausrichtung bestätigt... Daniel: "Was is an ner Hinrichtung schlimm?" 185. (Es geht um irgendeinen Schwarzen der öffentlich machte, dass er schwul ist...) Daniel: Diese Combi ist ja mal richtig schlimm! (Alle fangen an zu lachen) Der is ja gestraft fürs Leben, der soll sich umbringen gehen, aber sofort! das ist ja wohl mit Abstand das Beste für ihn!... 186. "Alles was rechts ist, ist gut!" (187.) (Wir würden diese unfassbaren Ausmaße der restlosen Grottigkeit gerne auslassen :D)... 188. (Moritz spielt Cities Skylines auf seinem neuen PC): Omg es ist so flüssig, ich krieg n Orgasmus! Daniel (angegeilt): "Boah freu ich mich schon, wenn ich auf meinen neuen PC draufwichsen kann!" 189. (zu Moritz, random:) "Deine Eltern sollten dich öfters mal schlagen. Du hast es verdient. So richtig mit ner Peitsche aufn Rücken, ins Gesicht, überall! Mit Stahlkappen in die Eier, mit nem Messer in den Rücken - DAS nenne ich Erziehung!" Nicht-Zitat-Story: Daniel lernt Englisch in der Pause, Moritz klappt sein Buch zu, lacht in Super-Mario-Bros.-Musik , auf den letzten Ton gibt Daniel ihm ne Backpfeife. (Seitdem haut er immer, wenn Moritz lernt, von unten an seinen Hefter, dass alle Papiere rumfliegen) 190. (zu Shila:) "Fick dich, geh zu Mattis und penn bei dem... Fick dich, räum sein Zimmer auf!" (Moritz erzählt davon, dass seine Oma nicht mit Skipper (Moritz' Hund) Gassi gehen mag, weil er dann so zieht) "Ja der hat ja auch Muskeln der Spast" 191. "Dann schrei ich gleich ganz laut Wasserstoffbombe ganz laut" - hustet Mattis übertrieben heftig an 192. "Ich hab mich noch nie umgebracht!" 193. *spielt Fortnite* "Ich bin ja ne Frau!... Bähhh! Wie kann ich das ändern?" 194. "Ich freue mich mega auf Geschichte nächstes Jahr, da kommt das beste Thema! Ich bin schon Feuer und Flamme!" 195. "Unter Hitler hätten wir jetzt mein Kampf als Anime geguckt. Boah wär das geil gewesen!" 196. "Junge, Hitler hatte die besseren Sneaker!" 197. "Wisst ihr was richtig geil wäre? Wenn unsere Schule rassistisch wäre und keine Juden mehr rumlaufen würden!" (Es gibt actually keine Juden auf der Schule) 198. "Ich hab auch keinen Hitler. Ich will auch einen haben wie damals!" 199. "Juden sind Juden, die muss man alle vergasen!" !200. Mattis: "Also ich hab nix gegen Ausländer, 90% wollen einfach nur in Frieden arbeiten!" Daniel: "90% sind Terroristen, die stinken nach Syrien" Dieses Zitat wurde ihnen freundlich präsentiert von der Alternative für Deutschland. ihre nationale Verdummungspartei 201. "ADC's sind useless. Aber nur wenn man sie kann" (ADC Main) 202. "Mattis bring morgen Geld mit dann kann ich Blumen kaufen und n Plüschtier mit Eiern" (wollte "mit Einhorn" sagen) (Moritz, als er das eintippt, tippt aus Versehen Einhporn - Daniel "Ja mann tippt nur was man auch will" 203. Enton, in Overwatch: hmm eigentlich wollte ich auf der Afrika-Map die Afrikanerin spielen aber Pharah ist schon gepickt. Daniel:"Ne die kommt aus Ägypten." 204. "DHL steht doch bestimmt für Deutsches Holocaust Lager, oder?" 205. "Schau dir einfach n paar Naziparolen an und dann gehts dir wieder gut" 206. In Bezug auf Zitate: "Ich mein das alles vollkommen ernst!" 207. "Scheiss auf Menschenrechte!" 208. "Früh übt sich" Gespräch darüber, dass Shilas Bruder (9) mit ihrer Stiefschwester (16) schläft 209. Daniel: "Hat Mattis Dirty Chewbacca auch schon bei dir gemacht?" Shila: "Neeeiiiin was denkst du von uns!?" Daniel: "Vieles... das willst du gar nicht wissen" 210. "Man dann staubsauge schnell!" 211. "Moritz, ich glaub dein Sturz hat dir gut getan, aber er wirkt nicht mehr genug. Du brauchst noch einen, ich kann dir dabei helfen!" 212. "Stell dir vor Hitler hätte die Juden nicht vergast sondern einfach fette Menschen auf sie geworfen." 213. "Lol, um Polizist zu werden reicht 4+" Moritz: Ich hätte denen eher nur unter 4 zugetraut Daniel: Ach fuck deutlich über 4 in Deutsch, Englisch, Sport, Sozialkunde, aber ich werde guter Polizist Moritz: Geenau Daniel: "Ja dich erschieß ich" (ich hätte es auch nicht anders erwartet) 214: "Ich bin kein Pädophiler" (Verweis auf "Ich ficke gerne Kinder" - 3. , 16., 31., 32., 53., 178.) 215. "Ja ich hab auch immer auf Barbie masturbiert" 216. Mattis: Du bist ja auch ein Nazi. Daniel:"Ja" 217. "Ich glaub ich hab Tee in der Nase" - Random, beim Fortnite spielen 218. "Ich hab grad Bock Phineas & Ferb zu gucken." -Nachts um halb 1, beim LoL spielen. 219. Mattis: Das kam voll Random (in Bezug auf Zitat Nr. 218) Daniel:"Deine Mutter kam Random raus." 220. "Reden wir mal Klartext: Hitler hat doch nichts falsch gemacht Mattis: Aaalter "Warum? In Deutschland herrscht Meinungsfreiheit und er hat doch nur seine Meinung vertreten." Felix: Ja, er durfte es Sagen aber er durfte nicht 6 Mio. Juden umbringen. "Ja natürlich!" 221. "oh LoL, meine Tentakeln sind geil!" 222. "Boah ich hoffe ich brech mir Sonntag die Beine (Montag geht die Schule wieder los nach 2 Wochen ferien) 223. So ne langsame pädo Strassen-Lokomotive fährt an der Schule vorbei Daniel: Alter, wir mussten mal hinter der herfahren und konnten nicht überholen; die fahren nur 5 km/h die Sekunde!" Moritz: Junge, da steht eine sechs! Daniel: Ja für mich war das ne fünf" 224. "Warum fährst du nach Israel, Junge die werden dich umbringen" 225. "Wenn sie so dumm sind und nicht merken, dass sie in Kreis laufen sind die doch selber schuld" 226. zu Shila: "Ja ich werd dich bestimmt vergewaltigen" 227. "Meine Poperze stinkt" (Das erste Zitat seit nem halben Jahr, Wiggsnachten 2k18) 228. Wir reden über die bevorstehende Weihnachtsbescherung: "Moritz kriegt nachher Samen ins Gesicht" 229. "Glaubt ihr denn auch alle artig an den Weihnachtsmann? Sonst muss ich nachher zu euch kommen und eure Geschenke klauen. … Kommt einfach so n random fetter Typ und klaut eure Geschenke" 230. Henry: "Ich hasse Daisy (Iverns Ult - LoL)... Ich mag Rosalina (Mario) viel lieber!" Daniel: "Ich mag Sonnenblumen." 231. "Schwule Blumen muss ich abhacken damit ich sie nicht mehr sehen muss!"